Arendelle: The Kingdom of Fire & Ice
by MelATCK
Summary: A continuation of the Frozen story after Frozen II. Dive further into what Elsa's powers truly mean for her and her life in the Enchanted Forest. Queen Anna now rules Arendelle with Kristoff at her side. Time to plan a wedding, but nothing ever goes easily and questions still have to be answered. Where does Kristoff come from? How will warrior Queen Anna fight off an invasion?


"Elsa I really need your help with this!"

"I know and I am here Anna."

"I've just never done this before. I don't know what I am doing!"

"Relax Anna, you were born for this. You've always much better at planning these things…"

"You were good at it too in your own way…" Anna mumbled as she twisted her hair out of her eyes and Elsa laughed. The sisters were sitting on a patch of grass surrounded by the newly grown dandelions, announcing the coming of spring.

The Enchanted Forest has transformed completely after the layers of thick snow had started to melt away. The cold had never bothered Elsa, but she knew her fellow Northuldra inhabitants did welcome the warmer winds. As did the reindeer who had grazed nearly all the edible plants they could find. There past even months had been so refreshing. Elsa finally felt at home. Surrounded by the beautiful trees, her mother's family and the other spirits. She could finally be herself guarding this magical place. Of course, she could often be found in Arendelle to see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, as well as her former people. Whenever Anna needed her help or guidance she would be right there, just as Anna had always done for her. Today was such a day.

"Anna, your wedding will be absolutely wonderful. Just do whatever you and Kristoff want."

"Yes, but I can't just do that. The royal guestlist is such a pain. The seating arrangements are killing me. I can't just put Lord Weaselton next to Lady Tromso. And not to mention the Southern Isles delegation. Kristoff really isn't happy about that either as you can imagine… and talking about Kristoff. We've talked about the trolls and of course Grand Pabbie is officiating the wedding and Bulda will be there too. But I don't know Elsa. Kristoff doesn't seem like himself lately…"

Anna looked at her sister, her magenta dress trimmed with fur splayed around her. Elsa's own thin white gown looked ethereal; a look Anna sometimes wished she could achieve. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed together. Although Kristoff had never been the best communicator, the longer he knew Anna and lived in Arendelle with other people, the better it became. The tall and strong young man now often came to the Northuldra to help his newest friend Ryder with the herds of reindeer. Everyone could see that this friendship was great for both men. They were so similar and always tried to help each other out. Thinking of Ryder reminded Elsa had had promised his grandmother Yelana and sister Honeymaren that she would dine with them tonight. Elsa felt a happy shiver go through her at the prospect. She had often dined with them since she started to live in the forest. But recently a ball of anxiety and excitement had settled in her stomach whenever she went, and she just couldn't figure out why. Was she always doomed to feel out of place at one point or another? Maybe another trip to Ahtohallen would give her some answers.

"Elsa?" and Elsa shook her head looking into her sister's worried turquoise eyes, that always held such warmth in them.

"I am sorry Anna…Kristoff is being distant. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes of course!" Anna said and dramatically fell on to her back. "but he says it is not important. But I know it is! I can feel it! I just don't know how to help him." She finally sighed, feeling tears pricking in her eyes. Elsa impulsively huddled close to her. She gently placed Anna's head on her lap and started to stroke her hair, humming their mother's lullaby. Anna felt herself slowly relax while she tugged on their mother's shawl.

It became a habit to wear it whenever she went to the Northuldra. Always taking her mother's spirit with her. The past 6 months since their epic adventure had changed her world completely. She had become more independent, not so afraid of being alone anymore. Not having Elsa at the palace had taken some time to get used to. Luckily Kristoff had been there for her every step of the way. Being Queen of Arendelle was a huge responsibility and at times it weighed heavy on her shoulders. But unlike Elsa, Anna actually enjoyed it. The challenge excited her. She had always felt more at home in Arendelle and among her people. It felt so great to help and guide the Arendelians. At the same time, she and Elsa took the time to bound with the Northuldra and discovering their mother's homeland, with many more secrets to discover. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Never the same as before, but with similar peaceful spirit.

She softly twisted her engagement ring on her slim finger. It was absolutely beautiful. Made of white gold. Diamonds sparkled in a wheat motive surrounding the spectacular centerpiece. A gorgeous cushion-shaped orange diamond shone brightly at her. The large stone had been found by the trolls and Kristoff had instantly fallen in love with it because it reminded him of Anna's rich auburn hair. Anna of all people knew what a romantic Kristoff was and how thoughtful he could be. His sweet story had made Anna love the ring even more. Even if the stone had been a piece of coal, she would have loved it with all her heart, because it came from a place of love. The couple had thrown themselves enthusiastically into the wedding planning. They wanted to hold it this summer and there was still so much to do. But all had been going great until a week ago.

It had been a late winter storm night. Anna always hated them because they reminded her too much of the night her parents died. Usually she could snuggle into Kristoff's warm strong arms. But that night he had been sweating and groaning during a terrible nightmare. Anna was at a loss what to do – he never had nightmares. She tried to wake him and comfort him. But as she did, he had started to shout for his mother before looking like a lost and scared little reindeer, which broke Anna's heart. The nightmare apparently was very bad, because he pointblank refused to talk about it afterwards. At first, she had given him some space not thinking much more about it. But when they started to discuss the wedding guests, a sadness descended upon him. No matter how much Anna tried, he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him.

"Anna," he'd said as she brought up the subject again last night at dinner. "It's really not important and not something we can fix. Just give me some time and I will be fine." Then he kissed her hand as he always did. "Also, Oaken said he wanted to help with the cake. Should we do some tasting beforehand? I didn't like his last carrot cake." And so, the subject was closed, again, to Anna's mounting frustration. She decided to go to Elsa. Kristoff went to the trolls today to convince Bulda in particular that a full out troll wedding ceremony wouldn't be possible with so many guests. Now she lay in her sister's lap pouring her heart out at a distracted Elsa. Anna knew why her sister was distracted but decided best to let her discover that for herself. Letting go had become her family's mantra.

"I just wish he wouldn't look so sad. Everything was going fine. We have each other and Arendelle, and a beautiful life ahead of us. Why do you think he is sad Elsa?" Elsa had silently been pondering Kristoff's behavior. She had grown to love him like a brother. They had similar temperament, preferring to be alone. Digesting their problems internally without bothering everyone around them. The opposite of Anna.

"I think whatever is bothering him he first wants to address himself. Just give him some time Anna. You know he will talk about it eventually; your bond is unbreakable."

"I guess you're right Elsa. I just worry too much. Maybe he's nervous about the spotlight. Maybe I should just decrease the guestlist. Not make it too big. He'll feel more comfortable. It is not like the Southern Isles will go to war over a wedding invitation. They never came to my coronation anyway…" Anna rambled to Elsa's amusement.

"You know, maybe ask Ryder. He's a guy. Maybe they've talked about it together?" Elsa suggested and Anna frowned.

"That's the problem. They are both guys. They don't talk to each other about what's really bothering them. Sure, Ryder might seem like family but…" Lightening seemed to hit Anna. Family! That was it! She hit her forehead groaning at her own stupidity, shocking Elsa.

"It's been staring right in the face Elsa! How could I be so blind! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wait…what?" Elsa asked confused as her sister rose to straighten her skirts and adjusted her hair.

"Family Elsa. We've always had each other. We even found mother's family. But Kristoff…well he's only had the trolls. What if he wants his true family at the wedding?" Elsa couldn't help but nod. It did seem logical after all. A feeling of guilt overcame her. Both she and Anna had travelled far and wide to find their past and own identity. But Kristoff had always accompanied them, never looking for himself. Maybe he was too afraid for the answers. Elsa could understand that. Either way, they would support him with every step of the way.

This realization gave Anna newly found energy. She threw on her warm cape and called her horse.

"Are you leaving already?" There was a twinge of sadness is Elsa's voice. Anna gave her a warm hug. Her hugs were always the warmest.

"I am sorry sis, but I need to talk to Kristoff. I'll help him with this new adventure."

"I will too! But Anna don't you have to plan your wedding…"

"My wedding can wait! I want Kristoff to feel as whole as I feel now. And then be happy as I drag him through the aisle. Also going to burn those Southern Isle invitations." Anna said with a grin, her auburn hair shining in her afternoon sun. Elsa sometimes wished she could be as warm as her. Anna called her horse again. Nokk was annoyed that his new playmate had to leave so soon.

"So, you'll help right?"

"Of course, Anna. You know we do everything together." This earned Elsa a laugh.

"Good! Charades is still on this Saturday. You are not teaming up with Olaf this time. Too much magic in one team. Say hi to the giants for me" And Elsa rolled her eyes. The stone giants had become more peaceful than before, but it was still civility at best. Only Anna seemed to be able to motivate them to do anything. Their bond had been a mystery to all the enchanted forest inhabitants. And with that Anna galloped away over Elsa's frozen ocean path.

The fifth spirit watched her sister until she was out of sight. Bruni had found his way onto her shoulder, sighing happily at her cold skin. She gently stroked his little body.

"Will you come to dinner with me? Just stay away from the fire pit this time." Bruni gave a sweet lick. Elsa interpreted that as a yes. She walked over to Nokk, asking the water spirit if she could ride him. As usual Nokk accepted, and within no time they reached the Northuldra camp in no time. Smoking as already rising from Yelana's hut and a delicious smell of stew reached her. Taking a deep breath, she entered the hut, pushing aside the hide flap.

Yelana was sitting cross legged by the large pot on the central fire. Her long white silver hair resting on the ground behind her. Elsa was glad she wasn't the only one with such hair colour, standing out from the other tribe members darker colouring. Yelana looked up from her stirring.

"Ah Elsa, there you are! Just in time. Honeymaren, did you find the bowls I asked for?" With a loud clattering Honeymaren appeared from behind the wooden screen separating the makeshift pantry from the central area. Elsa had noticed that as confident as the young woman was at hunting and fighting, she always seemed completely out of place in the home. Or at least she always appeared clumsy whenever she came over. It reminded her of Anna. With a red twinge on her tanned cheeks, Honeymaren handed the wooden bowls to her grandmother. Yelana expertly filled them with the steaming stew and Elsa felt her stomach rumble in happy anticipation.

"I am here!" came the shout and Ryder stumbled into the hut, his thick coat and hat drenched. Yelana didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You're late… again." Ryder shrugged off his grandmother's sharp remark and threw himself down on the warm rug, between Elsa and Honeymaren. Honeymaren wrinkled her nose.

"You're all wet! Go change, before you drench us too." Ryder stuck out his tongue and wrung out his hat on his sister. She gave an angry shout, grabbing his wrist expertly and pulled an arm back to retaliate.

"Enough! Children behave! We have a guest. Ryder go change! Put your coat on the rack there, I hope it will dry enough for tomorrow." Yelana said angrily. Elsa just laughed, glad that siblings were the same everywhere.

"Yelana please, I am practically family. Ryder stand still." And with a pull from her hand, the water was extracted from his clothes. Ryder gave her a grateful smile, before eagerly digging into his stew. Honeymaren had meanwhile taken off her own hat and unbraided her hair to let it dry. Elsa couldn't help but admire its marvellous length and thickness, the black tresses shimmering in the fire light. She caught her honey brown eyes and quickly focused back on her stew. She cleared her throat.

"Did you fall into the river Ryder?" The young man gave a heavy sigh.

"The young calf fell in so had to go after it. As much as I love him, he's been such a pain. Reindeer calves are usually born much later, at the end of spring. It's the best time for them to learn how to survive. This one decided to be born in the dead of winter. How he has survived is a mystery to me."

"Well, you jumping into freezing rivers, might have something to do with it." Honeymaren remarked earning her a glare from her younger brother.

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"Let nature run its course." She replied, her no nonsense warrior heart speaking and Ryder rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable sometimes." Honeymaren simply shrugged her shoulders, her hair cascading over them. She looked at Elsa.

"What do you think Elsa, as a spirit of the forest?" The blonde moved uncomfortable in her seat at the attention.

"You cannot stop whatever fate has in store for you," she said slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I don't see anything wrong in helping those in need."

"Ha! See? Even Elsa agrees with me!" Ryder pointed triumphally. "Besides, Kristoff would have done the same thing!" This earned him a laugh from his family.

"You and Kristoff have the same spirit." Yelana said smiling while Honeymaren muttered under her breath.

"That's the diplomatic answer…" Elsa's head shot up at the mention of Kristoff, Anna's worry on her own mind. It wouldn't hurt to ask Ryder, whatever Anna believed they might talk about, which Elsa quite frankly didn't want to think about anyway.

"Ryder, has Kristoff seemed off to you recently?" She tried to ask delicately, knowing fully well subtlety wasn't her strongest quality. Ryder looked surprised and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, not really…" He pondered his memory, trying to remember the last time he'd met his 'reindeer' brother. 'Well now that you mention it… He asked me a lot about the tribes here. Which surprised me, because we usually only talk about the herds." He ignored his sister's eyeroll. But for Elsa it was important information. Ryder looked at her with worried blue eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?" His second stew helping lay forgotten in his lap.

Elsa rose from her comfortable seat and started to pace through the hut, an annoying habit she never seemed to lose.

"Well nothing for certain but Anna believes he might be trying to find his own family. But he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Has he tried to find them before?" Honeymaren asked. Although she found her brother's and Kristoff's close relationship with reindeer peculiar, she still had grown fond of the young man, who had become Ryder's best friend. And would therefore help him if ever he needed it.

"No, or at least not that we know. But he knows his parents were from one of the tribes. But there are so many spread out all over the land…"

"Yes, we could tell from his clothes and sash he belongs to the tribes. If he wants my help I can try and see if I recognise the markings. Mind you, it has been 34 years since we've had any connection with other tribes. But I think my memory is good enough to help." Yelana offered and Elsa gave the chief a grateful smile.

"That would be wonderful Yelana, thank you! I will talk with him."

"Finding out your past can help clear out the path of your future." Honeymaren said and Elsa smiled as those warm honey eyes.

"Thank you my friends."


End file.
